


Radioactive

by TFALokiwriter



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 15:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3254636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short story. All you need to know is it involves The Avengers, Loki, Thanos, and some time travel. Why is it that? Because this idea has two scenes in mind that carries out this idea with time travel. The Song Radioactive by Imagine Dragons inspired it, too. Started 1/28/2015 Completed: 1/28/2015 AT 8:31 PM.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Radioactive

"Now who are we going to send to correct my mistake?" Loki asks, as the heavy footsteps coming down the hallway are becoming louder and louder.

"I don't know, maybe good old Banner?" Tony suggests.

"No way." Bruce said."I am not going to step foot into Loki's time line."

"I have a good idea who to send." Thor said,dropping the infinity stone of time into a machine.The machine clicks around the infinity stone in a soft kind of mechanic tone. "It is _not_ negotiable."

"Nothing is negotiable with Thanos around." Bruce said.

"Thor, who's our handy dandy map?" Tony asks. "We should at least know!"

Thor looks over to Loki.

"He's right in between us." Thor said, with a confident smile.

"Me?" Loki asks. "After what I've done?" He puts both hands on his chest looking like it was a hard to believe request. "You sure must think I can screw this up worse!"

The sirens ran loud in the room.The portal to the time-space became rounded and blue with specs of range here and there.The door fell down clearly with a loud clad to the floor. Loki takes a step back taking out his prized blade.The light gray smoke drew into the room.Bruce became huge covered in green and his pants, oh dear, they tore at the ankles but still were able to fit him. One foot step forwards into the room and a deep growl followed after. 

"It is time for my Infinity stone." Thanos said, in a creepy and deep voice. It was a dark voice; that Tony could note. "Your SHIELD Friends are dead. Give me the stone."

Thor turns towards Loki.

"You're not staying for this, Loki." Thor said.

"Yes, I am!" Loki argues back.

"And you too, frost Giant, will die." Thanos said. "Remember our deal? In exchange for the Scepter and to conquer Midgard; you give me your life."

"Well, I changed my mind." Loki said.

"No take backs." Thanos said.

"You took back that insult to My Little Pony." Tony said.

Loki and Thor share a 'my little pony?...' kind of reaction.

Bruce then attacked Thanos first, as The Hulk, to take up the opportunity though he is thrown to the side by the blue giant. Tony powers up his electrical power ball sending a massive blast of electricity to Thanos's face.

"The future is in your hands,Loki." Thor said. "But if you see mother, the past one,...if you do; tell her we did it."

"Did what?" Loki asks. "Bicker, that is not something to be proud of."

Thor smiles.

"We helped save the realms with the Avengers." Thor said, as Thanos staggers back.

"THOR, WE KINDA DON'T NEED TO BE STANDING AROUND WITH EVERYTHING AT STAKE!" Tony shouts, in his Iron Man Suit attempting to keep Thanos at bay.

Thanos strikes Tony down into the ground with his fist.

"No, I refuse--" Loki starts to interject.

Thor slammed the hammer into Loki's chest so hard that Loki is sent flying into the portal. Loki could see Thanos take care of the Avengers.The horror on Loki's face is clear.The hammer is clear to his vision.

"No, brother!" Loki shouts as it carried him.

Loki witnessed Thor be killed by Thanos.

"No!" Loki yells.

Loki could feel the regret and guilt sickening through. He turns around seeing what is coming forward.He shielded his eyes partially just to see what is up ahead.Take note he is still holding his blade.

"I...didn't ask what time they were aiming for." Loki said. "How idiotic am I?"Loki rubs his forehead. "I am definitely...I am definitely going  to screw this up."

But then again, he had to do this for Thor.

Loki crashed into a golden yellow room that shined brightly when he crashed landed into it. He gets up rubbing his forehead hearing a familiar voice from behind.His legs had an ache in them.The sudden stair-case like edge had done some work to his back.Loki turns around only to see a angered Thor.The hammer is in Thor's tight grip.  
  
"You lied to me about father!" Thor yells.  
  
Loki rolls one of his green eyes.   
  
"Oh this time, really?" Loki asks, looking up to the ceiling. "In all of the moments in history;this time has to be choose? This is beyond stupid." 

Thor swings his hammer but Loki swiftly ducks going to the side holding the prized blade.

"Remind me; did you just defeat the ..whatever you call it again's protector?"  Loki asks.

"The Frost Giant supreme source."  Thor said.

"I am pretty sure that is not the name, Loki said. "But oh well." Thor takes a step forward. "I am not the Loki you are mad at, currently."  Loki rubs the side of his forehead with one arm below his right elbow."That was a nasty fight."

"What?" Thor asks, stopping in his tracks.

"Look behind you." Loki said pointing to the active portal that has a tint of orange across from the not so active circle that has  a glowing water like body.

Thor looks back towards him and analyzes Loki.

"You don't have the spear." Thor said.

Loki nods.

"I prefer not to have it, at all." Loki said. "I need to tell you. You'll see me over Odin's body; but, I will not lie, I killed Laufey right then and there."

Thor didn't reply for a minute there viewing Loki's current ready-for-combat physical demeanor.

"Why are you telling me this?" Thor asks.

"I will make the worst mistake of my entire existence." Loki said. "And then I will doom more all the nine realms at it too. I want you  to prevent my mistake from ever happening, and if this requires taking my own existence out; then so be it."

"...This is a lot to take in." Thor said.

Loki sighs.

"I brought you to Jotunheim...just so I could be the hero." Loki admits. "It was my little plan; I didn't expect him to fall into the Odinsleep.I didn't expect to find out through a Asgardian who claimed to be my father wasn't my father at  all. I didn't expect my deal with Thanos to kill everyone."

"Thanos, that name." Thor said. "It sounds familiar."

"I want you to do me a favor." Loki said. "And you must listen carefully."

"After what you've done?" Thor asks. "How can I?"

"Tell mother;we saved the realms." Loki said.  "With the Avengers."

Thor is puzzled.

"You're confusing me." Thor said.

"That's what you told me." Loki said. "I am...a couple years wiser than the other me in the castle." Loki had put his blade away so he pats on Thor's shoulder. "Please don't let me get to the Bifrost.I will almost commit geniocide on the Frost Giants if you do not stop me."

Thor's eyes became full of shock.

"But...that doesn't make sense." Thor said.

"It is the reason why I am here." Loki said.There is a sizzle from the Bifrost attracting the brother's attention.Loki's hand is becoming transparent.Loki takes his hand off Thor's shoulder."And the reason I have to face my own worse mistake." He is starting to not become solid anymore to Thor. "I can't run away from it now.You knew what I was, all along, I should...I should have been happier about that. Because most Asgardians wouldn't have done what you did; Brother."

Thor hugs his transparent Not-so-much biological but really adopted brother.

"Ow, my chest, ow." Loki whines.

"Don't treat a hug like a wound." Thor said.

"You slammed me with your hammer getting me through the time portal." Loki said. "So of course it is a wound."

Thor ends the hug.

"You've got a wound on your shoulder." Thor said, noticing the wound. "You can come to the healer--"

"No!" Loki interjects. "I cannot do that."

"Why?" Thor asks.

"Because two of the same people, but from two different times, will make a grave effect on everyone around them." Loki explains. "Midgardians have a lot of movies and shows about these things.It never ends well. Except when the future person of a past person doesn't come to a meeting with the past person."

"You're speaking a lot of..." Thor said.

"Techno-Babble." Loki said. "I have to go now. I can only trust you'll do it."

"Remind me." Thor said.

"Pin me, outside father's room, on the floor with the hammer." Loki instructs Thor. "And take the spear away from me while you're at it." Thor looks upon his brother.He seemed to finally understand the request Loki has for him. "I am proud to have attempted, at least, fought against Thanos with you in the battlefield."

"We..." Thor said, in shock.

"Yes, and in countless city's." Loki said. "Many lives were lost." He starts walking towards the blue portal. He comes to a sudden stop. Loki looks over his shoulder. "Also, make sure to visit Jane Foster."

Thor tilts his head.

"In my timeline; Jane Foster and I brawl using plastic lifeless balls called Bakugan every Tuesday." Loki said. "She's quite the fun Midgardian." He shares one last smile to the past version of Thor, who was still alive, and then faces towards the portal. "Hello, hell."

Loki walks right through the portal making a fleet of stairs appear below his feet. He came into the disaster ridden room.Bruce was in the form of the Hulk looking mad at Thanos.Thanos narrows his eyes towards Loki but with a laugh that could sent a kitten under a pile of blankets.

"Back for more?" Thanos asks.

Loki held his right hand out and summoned the infinity stone of time into his hand.The orange stone left behind a trail of orange cloudy dust lingering in mid air. Loki's eyes shined a bright green. The grimness on Loki's face is serious, dire, and not so much kidding around.

"No." Loki said. "I am here to end it." He sends a little nod to Bruce. "I am going to use every last power that you've diminished with your newly gifted powers." Loki picks up the hammer, by pure surprise, and puts the infinity stone into the middle. "By first using all the time in the world."

"You can't wield the Hammer of Thunder!" Thanos declares.

"That's my brother's hammer you're talking about." Loki said. "The one you murdered!"

Loki sent a blast of electricity and orange time power straight at Thanos.Bruce, as the Hulk, had taken a step to the side, turning his head towards Loki gaping.Loki walks forward calmly as ever.He comes to a stop holding the hammer over his shoulder. Thanos crashes out of the room leaving behind the two lifeless bodies of Thor and Tony Stark.

"This timeline is going to be erased in five minutes." Loki said.

Bruce grunts.

"You want to make it count by helping me take Thanos down in this timeline?" Loki asks.

Bruce nods.

Loki takes a chip off the infinity stone, then puts it into his blade and made the short dagger into a long blade with uneven edges yet it had a sharp point that was flat enough to smash repeatedly.

"You will want this." Loki said. "What's your favorite thing?"

"HULK SMASH!" Bruce, as The Hulk, yells grabbing the enlarged blade.

A smirk danced on Loki's face.

"You're more radioactive right now." Loki said and he takes a step back somewhat doing  a 'lead the way' gesture.  "After you, Bruce."

_The end._


End file.
